


Partners and Apartments

by Awolfysalvation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Apartment AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sciles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolfysalvation/pseuds/Awolfysalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and her long-time girlfriend move into a new apartment in Beacon Hills and meet their ever so goofy (and attractive) neighbours Scott and Stiles.</p>
<p>This is my first work and I think it turned out well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Christmas had always been a joyful time for Allison, especially since the holiday became associated with the anniversary of her and her girlfriend Lydia. The 12th of December. The date that she so clearly remembers where a certain ginger haired girl made the darker of the two the happiest woman alive. The feeling was definitely reciprocated; if not more so. Lydia was always a passionate girl, doing things with every beat of her heart. Her relationships we no exception, she saw little point in doing things just for the sake of it. This was a lesson she learned in a past relationship. As much as she enjoyed her time with the jar headed jock Jackson she yearned for a relationship with meaning and depth, something worthy of the love and dedication she was willing to give. She struck the gold when she saw Allison that cold December morning, typing away on her laptop, looking at the screen with that befuddled look on her face that made Lydia fall in love with her a little that very moment. I wouldn’t be 2 days before the weekend would arrive and they would both attend the best date they ever had. She was deeply in love, and she never wanted to come up.

“I swear you can be so hard headed” Allison stated as she dropped another brown box to the floor with an aggravated slump.

“It really is for the best Allison, we truly couldn’t have spent another Christmas in that dire excuse for a town” Lydia countered her stroppy girlfriends’ remark as she strutted over to her with a considerably less heavy box.

Not that this new apartment was anything to write home about but it had that new, chic atmosphere that compensate for the smallish available space, an old mill can only be brought so far into the new century.

“ _So_ close to Christmas though? If money wasn’t already tight enough” She continued worriedly

“That’s the point! This apartment was a steal being so close to the holidays. I don’t know about you but I could not have left a deal like that pass. Oh god I sound like my father…” Lydia stood back up from setting the box she was holding labelled “Lady Lydia Concept Designs” down “look Ally, this new town is just the start we need, think of your new kids and the opportunities available for my cosmetic label.”

Lydia continued confidently. “Anyway, if it’s Christmas your worried about don’t you worry. Your little vixen here knows more than one way to keep you warm” The pursing of her red lips offered as a definitive exclamation mark for her flirty and convincing words.

“You could rationalise anything Lydia Martin” Allison tried to speak definitively but the smile pressed at the ends her mouth and blossomed into a full beam when the other woman spoke again.

“At least I don’t have to rationalise how much I love _you_ ” The red head placed her hand on the others arm.

The way she said that last word, in all her years of knowing Lydia she still couldn’t quite grasp her intentions at times, Lydia was certainly the mistress of subtlety.  Lydia must have picked up on her sudden suspicion because with a flip of some red hair the topic was changed and Allison was left wondering. Should she be worried? You never did know what that pale skin girl had up her sleeve. She concluded she was far more excited than she was worried.

*hank honk*

“Is that ridiculous doorbell still here? I thought I made it very clear to the landlord that I wanted that crazy thing replaced” The well-dressed females’ face contorted into her infamous scorn, one that the land lord would be seeing again _very_ soon.

“It’s no more ridiculous that your voice when you hear it Liddy” Allison was obviously entertained at her partner’s bemusement

“I told you to never call me that, it’s bad enough my mom does, just get the door” Lydia sauntered off to unpack another cardboard box decorated in various floral stickers.

As she approached the door a very distant voice could be heard from the other side, a voice that seemed to be very fluent in the language of sarcasm, the voice was met by another, a more serious one that wanted the other to “stop making a fool of yourself” before they even “met the new neighbours”.


	2. Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fumbling boys meet their two new home owners

Allison opened the door and offered a very sincere smile to the two boys that stood before her.

“Hi guys, nice to meet you, I’m Allison” She offered her hand to the more tanned of the two while her jaw slid back into her delightful grin that seemed to mesmerise him so.

“You’re _beautiful”_ The boy spoke under his breath as this was the most resolute fact in the world to him.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse him, I’m usually the awkward one but the whole “pretty girls are my kryptonite” deal is strong with him” As soon as the pale boy spoke and directed the obviously missed handshake his friend realised his words were not his thoughts and looked obviously grateful that the more put together one came to his aid. Having sufficiently embarrassed himself already the tanned boy opted not to speak any further and his perky friend accepted this opportunity to talk with open arms.

“I’m Stiles and the guy who’s receding into his own neck is Scott, I promise you he’s usually very confident and alpha male of sorts, looks like his weakness is beautiful girls. We live on the floor below and just wanted to say hi”

Allison was lost for words, having been complimented by this anything but ugly guy was not what she was expecting. She shook herself from her thoughts and was aware that she had only spoken one sentence in this whole interaction but just as she had strung a few words together to say she was interrupted.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Lydias voice was heard moments before she squeezed into the door frame that Allison was currently occupying.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to Mr brown eyes and brown skin Ally?”

Stiles was now the one who was lost for words, his face resembling his comrades a few moments ago, luckily Scott had regained his composure.

“Hello there miss, I’m Scott, and this is Stiles”

As if Stiles was not already having trouble breathing Lydia’s bite of her lip was the final nail in the coffin

“This is Allison ad and _I’m very_ pleased to meet you” she punctuated her statement by a touch of pale boys sleeveless arm

The hairs on Stiles’ skin stood up and Scott offered the only question that he could think of at that time.

“So what brings to girls like you to Beacon hills? You two sisters? Cousins maybe? You don’t look that alike”

“ _oh my,”_ Lydia laughed very softly _“_ me and dear Ally here are anything but cousins” She demonstrated this with a very protective yet awfully flirty latching around Allison’s slender waist with her arm

“Right, before Lydia here pounces on her prey we should get back. Thanks for saying hi but we just got in and haven’t even begun to start unpacking yet. We’d love to properly introduce ourselves to you later on once we’ve settled in.”

Scott wasn’t sure a girl could be so charmingly sweet but his eyes and ears did not seem to be failing him

“How about you two stop by tomorrow once were more ready to accommodate visitors? Unless you’d like to take a seat on the empty floor that is” Scott was going to faint at this rate. Luckily Stiles took the reins and guided the conversation to a lovely close.

The boys made their way downstairs to their own apartment, they were thoroughly surprised at the meeting they just had, not that they thought it was odd that two gorgeous ladies like them wouldn’t have thought any better than to share in each other’s utter beauty but they were still taken back with this new information.


	3. Discussing

Stiles and Scotts’ apartment was nice, it wasn’t as spacious as Allisons and Lydias’ but it still obtained the charm and air despite the tighter quarters. Even with the deal, the girls’ place was more expensive than the boys’. Though it would make sense for them to have the larger up floor room as they had the combined income of a primary school teacher and a cosmetics designer while the boys were living off a on call paramedic and a journalists income.

“Did you see her _hair_ ; I haven’t seen that much golden auburn since last fall. Dude we _have_ to hang out them, sooner the better.” Stiles was practically livid with energy. Not like this was anything out of the ordinary for him but Scott could tell the lanky boy was more than interested in starting the chapter “hot lady neighbours” in his life.

“You need to calm down man, you’re going to bounce up through that ceiling at this pace and don’t think I’m taking the blame for your newest “addition” to our apartment buildings infrastructure again. The landlord was pretty sure the last incident was your fault anyway” Scott couldn’t avoid giggling at the memory of his stupid boyfriend tripping over an array of plant pots causing him to stumble further till the dry wall in the lobby had a stiles shaped hole in it.

“Shut up! I’m pretty sure I knocked out some of my precious brain cells in that ordeal. “ _I’m not going to sue”_ my ass. I should take him to court for the damages his stupid building design gave me, damn orchids came out of nowhere with their potted malicious intent. I’m sure i still have the bruise”

“Aww, do you want me to kiss it better for you sweetiecookiehunnybuns?” Scott taunted at his best friend which made the other boy cringe and consider if he had just became diabetic.

“Never say that again if you want to see these buns, ever again” Stiles accentuated his words with a point to his ass, which was good on its own right but would not have Kim Kardashian quaking in her silver-studded boots.

“Alright Beyoncé” Scott replied as he drew his vision back down and flipped the page in his new weekly National Geographic magazine. “I thought now you only had eyes for Miss Strawberry Shortcake up stairs?”

“Oh don’t be jealous Scotty, I would never leave you for another woman” this earned him a sarcastic laugh from his tanner friend. “I’m also pretty sure you said less words than a coffee table would when tall dark Allison opened that door, looks like the door to her apartment and your heart are closely linked” Stiles ended his observation with some overly theatrical kissy faces, he then proceed to act out a scene pulled right out of a soap opera and hugged himself to simulate the action of two people in a passionate embrace.

“Why so you always make fun the way I act around cute girls, we can’t all have the bone-headed flirting skills of a codfish like you” His words came off light and harmless but still Stiles feigned offence as he made his way in front of the slightly worn out sofa the other man was sitting on.

“How daRE you, my romantic skills are _very_ impressive ill have you know. Snagged your tanned ass didn’t i?”

Stiles took his magazine and tossed it to the other side of the sofa and pulled him up by his hand

“Can’t argue with that” Scott started to close the distance between their faces. “guess I fell hook. Line. And sinker.”

If there was one way to get Stiles to shut his mouth, it was with Scott’s on his.

 

 


End file.
